Blue Wings:A Kiba Inuzuka Story
by Dorkymusichero
Summary: Kaname Uchiha woke up alone and remembered nothing about her past. Kiba finds her to help her recall everything, and hopes to restart their friendship as well as starting her life again. Check my profile for story updates! Updates are weekly.
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Wings: A Kiba Inuzuka Story**

**Chapter One: Recall**

It seemed like a nightmare. I just didn't know why. I was in a village and the people in front of me were dying, and I didn't know why. Someone cold took hold of me and left me in the woods where I fell asleep.

I woke up in the same forest. The nightmare had played in my mind over and over again that night like an old movie. I didn't know where I was or who I was. It was so quiet, all I could hear was my own breathing. There was a giant blue jewel on a long necklace, but other than that, I had nothing else with me. I looked around and there was no one else around.

I felt abandoned for some reason.

The bushes began to rustle. My guard was immediately up even though I had nothing to defend myself with. A small kitten with tiger striped came out of the bushes.

"Are you abandoned too?" I asked the little kitten. It only gave a weak meow. "I guess we can be friends…? Come here, don't be afraid." I let out my hand. The kitten slowly walked over and sniffed my hand and after a while licked it. She purred as she rubbed against my hand.

The bushes rustled again and the kitten jumped up and landed on my lap. She hissed at the bushes.

I let my guard up as well. It couldn't be another kitten. There was something more there this time.

"Akamaru, wait!" I heard someone say. He sounded familiar somehow.

A boy and his dog ran out of the bushes one after the other. He stood there for a moment, he looked shocked.

"Kaname…" The boy said. He had brown shaggy hair, sharp teeth, and red triangles pointing down on his face. "You're alive."

I just looked at him for a second. "Am I Kaname?" I asked. "Can I trust you?" I held the little kitten in my arms who hissed at the boy and dog.

"Kaname, it's me!" He said. "The Uchiha villagers were killed the other night." He ran to my side. "Everyone thinks you are dead."

"I don't know what you are talking about…" I said softly. "Are you even telling me the truth? What is Uchiha? Who are you?"

"Kaname…" He just sat there, he looked stunned. "You don't remember anything…" He looked sad, but he was stilled relieved. "At least you are alive…" He started searching in his bag. "Here, you are probably hungry." He handed me a sandwich.

"So…. My name is Kaname?"

"Uchiha, Kaname, of the head of the Uchiha clan." He said. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka. You're in a lower class than me at the school."

"School?"

" The Ninja Academy."

Nothing came to me. Kiba seemed like he was only a kid, so he didn't seem like he was lying to me. "So, Kiba" I felt awkward calling him that. "Can I call you that?"

"Sure, Kaname."

"What happened to my clan?"

"Two nights ago, one member after the other was brutally slaughtered. The only one that survived was your older brother, Sasuke. We couldn't find your body, so we assumed you were dead as well."

"I have a brother?"

"Yeah, we should get going and take you to him. He is probably worried about you."

"No… Sasuke is probably grieving… I can't make him take care of someone who can't even remember anything."

"Kaname, that is non-sense. I am pretty sure he would rather see you alive now, he won't care if you don't remember anything."

"Please, Kiba. I can't… I want to remember his face before I see him." I panicked. "Do you know anything else about me? Just say anything, anything to get me to remember."

We sat there for hours, talking with Kiba became one of my first memories. He took me to the Hokage's office where he helped me try to explain everything. Kiba took me to see Sasuke, and I watched him from afar.

Although he was my brother, I felt threatened to even think about approaching him. He was so strong for someone barely older than me.

"What is Sasuke like?" I asked Kiba. I spent days with Kiba, Akamaru, and the little kitten that I began to call Fuwa, and the Hokage as I tried to regain memories. The Hokage seemed relieved that I was alive, but he respected my decision to stay away from Sasuke. I felt sorry for him, though. He is dealing with everything alone, especially since I couldn't even remember my clan.

"Well…" I could tell he was thinking hard. "He is really good in school. The girls like him a lot, sometimes I think they like him a little too much… to the point of complete obsession. Recently, he has been more distant. Everyone is more understanding about it, though."

I grew to be depressed, but I didn't want him to deal with me and my lack of memories. I already felt bad for Kiba because he has to deal with me. "Is he still good in school?"

"Yeah, of course. "

Now I felt like if I talked to him now, I would only get in his way.

The Hokage personally taught me the basic ninja lessons to get me back on track with training. He called me a true Uchiha, being able to catch on quickly, so I was exactly how I was when I disappeared.

One day, I got carried away. I almost killed the Hokage when I was training with him. I apologized to him several times. He began talking with scary looking ninja, some of them had mask on their face. I didn't know what he was talking to them about. I was scared. I didn't know what I would do… I could have killed him while training.

"Kaname, come here." The Hokage said. He didn't look scary, nor did he look mad. I walked over to him and the scary people. "We're going to allow you to graduate early. You're the youngest to graduate." He smiled at me. "I can see your potential. You are truly a great ninja for your age." After he said that I suddenly remembered studying some techniques when I was younger. I was ahead of my class.

"But…"

"Don't object this is a good opportunity for someone so young."

I was nervous, I was doing something, but I had no real connection to anyone or anything.

"You'll be taking an early graduation test, don't worry. You are prepared for it." He smiled. He didn't leave me any room for me to say anything to him… The only thing I could do was talk to Kiba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Wings: A Kiba Inuzuka Story**

**Chapter Two: What if it's too late?**

It's been a few years since I started my life again. I didn't talk to Sasuke yet. Every day, I felt as though there was no right time to talk to him. I still remembered nothing, absolutely nothing. Occasionally, I get a face then darkness. I can't clearly see that face, though.

Kiba became my closest friend. The Hokage let me graduate early, but he didn't allow the test to be any easier. I had to study a little bit, but I passed. Being an early graduate allowed me to stay away from Sasuke and pick my life up again.

On my free time, I tried to stay close by. I wanted to be near Sasuke. I watched him from afar. He looked upset all the time… I didn't know what to do at all. If I talked to him now, I feel like he would hate me. Every time I thought it would be the right time, I froze. My body acted on its own and wouldn't allow me to do anything.

Fuwa grew up next to me the whole time. Kiba, Akamaru and Fuwa were my only friends through my whole process. I stayed over Kiba's house a lot. His mom didn't want me living alone, so I often spent the nights at their house between missions. In fact, I was at their house right now.

Only a few people knew who I was. Apparently, before I lost my memories, I wasn't out much. Most people don't remember me. My brother was the only one who got most recognition.

I made a promise to Kiba. He was determined to have me and my brother unite. He made me promise that I would tell Sasuke shortly after they all graduated from the academy. Well, they graduated, but it's been a few days since.

Kiba and I were sitting at the coffee table. I stared outside the whole time.

"They are going on a mission overseas." Kiba said. "Tell him before he leaves."

"Kiba… what if he hates me?"

"He won't… but if he does, I'll be here for you."

"I still don't remember anything, even after all these years."

He put a hand on my head, as if he were petting me. "It's alright. Everything will be alright."

"When is he leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

I sighed. I swear I replay our first meeting over and over, but it never seems right. I didn't want to say. "I'm alive." Or "remember me?" Everything seemed so lame…

I got up. "Walk with me." I said. Ever since both of us became official ninja we have been busy. I moved up in the ranks a bit, so I have been a little busier. We both have our own individual missions and we also have training. With the little free time we have, we try to spend it with each other.

We were like best friends after all. Even though, I could never separate his relationship with Akamaru, nor would I ever want to.

"Time is ticking, you know." He said.

"I know! Please, don't rush me…"

"You can complete a chunin exam, but you can't talk to your brother."

"I'm pathetic… I'm cruel and a monster."

"You're none of those. I know you're worried, but there is nothing to worry about." Kiba said. "Look, I am going on a mission soon as well. I won't be able to talk much after you do this, so you should do it soon."

I always relied on Kiba. I felt sorry that he was the one that found me that day.

When I had a dream of that face… The face before I blacked out. It felt like a nightmare. I ran to his house in the middle of the night and knocked on his bedroom window. I was crying my eyes out, but he was there. He's there when I feel my weakest. I felt pathetic, yet I couldn't stay away from him when it came to my weak moments.

We got something to eat and sat by the river bank. I looked at the sky with him… thinking. I fell into darkness again. I dreamt of a family… maybe it was mine.

I woke up. Kiba carried me to his house and I was in the spare bed room. Oh no, he didn't even wake me up! Sasuke… he's leaving. It was still early. I got up and left their house.

It was a foggy morning, and I could barely see anything in front of me. I ran by Sasuke's house, but he wasn't there. He must be meeting his team already. I ran as fast as I could to the gate, that's where every team meets! I ran and I ran.

I have to tell him now… I'm so stupid. I can't believe I held this off for so long.

I could see a shadow not far from where I was. It had to be him.

He was heading toward a few other people.

"Sasuke!"

The shadow stopped. It was him. I could see his blue shirt and his white shorts. I could see his dark hair.

"Sasuke!" I yelled again.

I could see his face. He looked straight at me. I didn't know what to do. I ran toward him. I didn't know what to say. I didn't think of the official thing I was going to say.

"Big brother!" I hugged him. "I'm so sorry you were left alone…" I was crying in his arm. "I'm so sorry…"

I was there just holding on to him. I didn't care who was watching. He put his arms around me… Just then I remembered times we played outside, running or training.

"Kaname… You're alive."


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue Wings: A Kiba Inuzuka Story and a Sasuke Uchiha Story**

**Chapter Three: Be Safe**

"I wonder when he is coming back." I asked as I was helping Hana with her work. I didn't like the days I didn't have missions especially when Kiba was gone. It was just a few days ago that I finally talked to my brother again. I was so bored without them.

Kiba was my best friend and I couldn't help but feel weird without him by my side, especially when I spent every day I was in Konoha with him.

"They'll be back soon. Kiba and Sasuke will be back safely." She said.

"I hope so… I want to talk to my brother again." I told him. The first step to taking to him left me restless. Now I had so much to talk to him about. He left for his mission and it left me feeling empty.

Suddenly, a masked ninja came into the room. I was alarmed at first, but he seemed harmless. He was an ANBU member of our village. "The Hokage needs a word with you, Kaname Uchiha." Then he quickly disappeared.

"Hopefully it isn't a mission before Kiba and Sasuke come back."

I smiled. "I hope not, but I'll see you later. If Kiba or Sasuke come home today, then tell them where I am."

"Will do." She said before I left.

I quickly headed into the direction of the Hokage's office. I really hoped that I didn't have to leave for another mission right before Sasuke and Kiba came home. I was aching to see them again. If I could just hang out with both of them at the same time, I would be so happy. I ran to the office so I wouldn't waste any time.

I got to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." The Hokage said. I opened the door to find him smoking a pipe next to an open window. "Kaname, I heard you finally talked to Sasuke. How was that?"

I closed the door behind me. "Well, I didn't really have time to really talk to him. He was surprised, he didn't smile… but all the times that I have seen him he wasn't smiling."

"Yeah, he has changed a lot since you last talked to him. I'm sure he is happy."

"Do you think I made the wrong choice in staying away from him all this time?"

"No, you didn't want to trouble him. You made a strong choice, and he is very strong now. Both of you have bright futures ahead."

"Thank you Hokage." I had a feeling he didn't call me here for small talk.

"The chunin exams are coming up." He said. "Since you already met that rank, I want you to assist in overseeing the exam during the exam. You might have to dress as an ANBU for a few parts of the exam."

I was well aware of the exam. It was tough, especially since I was so young when I completed it. Everyone thought it was amazing because I was the youngest to complete it. I'm so glad Sasuke didn't hear about my accomplishments. The chunin exams were tough, I'm just glad I was not going through it again, but I didn't want to watch anyone go through it either.

"Your brother and Kiba might participate in this exam, don't let your personal feelings help them." He said. "You'll be briefed on the details of your assignment later."

Kiba and Sasuke just recently graduated from the academy, why would they be in the exams already… dangerous people from all parts of the world would be coming here. "I understand." I told him, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to be in this assignment, but he asked me personally and I owed him a lot.

"To be honest with you, I feel like this upcoming exam will be dangerous for everyone, including people outside of the exam. I need a lot of people to be prepared to defend the village." He said. "Also, don't tell anyone of your duties of the mission, especially if I ask you to be part of the ANBU operations."

"Understood."

"Now, Kiba should be back now. Sasuke will be back tomorrow. The chunin exams will start in a few weeks. You're dismissed now."

"Alright, thank you, Hokage." I left his office and ran toward the gate. Tomorrow… I would see Sasuke again. I planned to wait by the gate for him tomorrow or at least near the gate, so we could talk as soon as possible.

Soon I could see a familiar grey hoodie with black fur. "KIBA!" I yelled ecstatically. "You're back!" I ran up to him and hugged him, nearly tackling him to the ground.

"Kaname, I'm surprised to see you right away. Did Sasuke come back from his mission yet?"

"No, not yet. The Hokage said that he is expected to be back tomorrow."

"That's good." He smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"Let's go, you're probably exhausted. I'll treat you to something to eat."

"Alright!" He yelled happily. Kiba then asked me how meeting Sasuke was and he told me about his mission. I was so glad to have my best friend back home.

"So, Kiba. Has Kurenai said anything about the chunin exams?"

"Actually, she has. She said we'll be entering. Why do you ask?"

I immediately felt a sting in my heart. If Kiba were in trouble I wouldn't be able to help him throughout the exam… I didn't want to see him suffer or in danger. My assignment would keep me from making sure he was safe. I tried not to look upset. "Nothing, that's great. I just hope you will be safe." I smiled.

"Don't worry about me." He said. "I'm tough!"

I couldn't help but worry. He didn't know how unforgiving the chunin exam was.

I slept over at the Inzuka's house, hoping that I would see Sasuke and sleep at his house. The Uchiha clan's compound was completely empty, but I wouldn't want to be there with knowing what happened there. Not that I remembered any of it… I don't want to remember any painful memories, but it didn't seem fair that Sasuke was the only one to suffer with it.

I want to remember, so I could help Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blue Wings: A Kiba Inuzuka Story and a Sasuke Uchiha Story**

**Chapter Four: Home Coming**

I waited on a bench close to the gate. Hopefully the Hokage was right and Sasuke would come back today. I was actually nervous and restless. I couldn't just sit down, I had to pace from the bench to a random, unmarked place. I didn't know what to do. Hopefully I didn't distract Sasuke from his mission. I hope he is alright.

I saw four people in the clearing, coming closer to the gate. A brightly pink haired girl and a blonde caught my eye. I could see a taller guy with spikey grey hair. And I could see him, my brother. His black hair, spiked in the back and his cool, smooth walk was very noticeable. I stood at the entrance of the gate.

"Sasuke..." I quietly said to myself, I was trying to hold the happiness I had inside. It was hard not to believe that he was my brother. We had the same black hair with the blue tinge and the same dark eyes with pale skin.

He spotted me at the entrance. I smiled at him, but he didn't give me a smile back. Kiba warned me about this. Sasuke wasn't the cheeriest person as of a few years ago.

"Kaname. Let's go." he said as he approached, leaving his team.

"See you later, Sasuke!" I saw the pink-haired girl say. And she waved, and she continued to do so even though Sasuke didn't acknowledge her. Then she looked at me, as if questioning my existence. I caught up with Sasuke who already went on ahead. I walked behind him.

I noticed a few bandages on his face, but I had noticed that the blonde kid also had bandages. They must have gotten in some trouble. "Sasuke, are you alright?"

He was silent at first. "Nothing I can't handle." His tone of voice seemed really dark and upsetting... I didn't know what to say afterward. I mean, what was there to say?

Sasuke led me to his apartment where he has been staying instead of our old home. It seemed empty… It was tidy, but there wasn't a lot of stuff to be tidy with. There were mostly kunai knives and other weapons visible.

It was just a simple apartment, a place to sleep, a kitchen that was in the same room, and a table to eat at. It seemed really empty in here.

He put his bag down by the desk he had. I wonder how many times he studied there alone. I was surprised to find that there was actually a picture on his desk. It was a picture of our mom hugging Sasuke and me. At least I believe that the woman in the picture was our mom. She was beautiful, and I looked a lot like her.

He sat down at his desk. "Sit." He said, so I just took a seat at the table by his kitchen. "So where have you been all this time?"

I dreaded this first question… in all my thoughts of meeting my brother I always tried to forget about the questions and just fast forward to being with my brother and having fun. Now, I feel like fun is impossible. He seemed upset more than anything.

"I've been in Konoha…"

His eyes seemed to darken, if it was possible. "What?"

"Sasuke… I…"

"You've been here all this time?" His voice stayed the same volume, but I could tell that he wanted to raise it. I could tell he was angry. His fists were trembling. I was afraid that he was going to hit something or me… "I was alone!" He finally yelled at me. He stood from his chair and paced from the little space between his bed and his desk. He went back to his desk and put the picture down. "Why did you come and find me?" His voice seemed to get louder and it echoed through the small space.

I made the wrong choice… I just sat there. I felt like I was shriveling up. I was dying. Every word he said was just globs of sand from the timer of life being taken away.

"I'm sorry…" I said. I stood up. I debated on leaving and retreating to Kiba's house.

It wasn't fair… I was just around Kiba and his family the whole time, trying to remember. Sasuke had nothing and he remembered everything. It wasn't fair. I was selfish, and this is my punishment. My own brother hates me now.

"I'm so sorry, brother." I started crying. Instead of walking away I walked toward him. I hugged him. He was trembling with anger, his whole body had an uncontrollable urge to hurt someone. It was all my fault. "But I don't remember anything… I remember people dying, but I don't know who they were… I remember a cold hand, but I don't know whose hand it was. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I barely remember you… but I know you're my brother and I'm your sister." I hugged his tighter and pressed my face against his shirt. "I don't remember our parents faces, like that woman in the picture… I assume she is our mother, but I don't know for sure…"

"Kaname…" He put a hand on my head. "It's okay…"

"I tried to remember…"

"It's okay." He told me, his voice calm, but it was still upset and sad. I could understand every emotion he was feeling, but I could never feel the same way that he felt. Maybe I didn't understand at all in the first place… "Stay here tonight… You'll remember eventually." He motioned me to his bed and I sat down, still sobbing like an idiot. He sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." I laid my head down. His pillow was soft, and it felt like home for some reason. I've never had this feeling of home in a while. It was nice.

Sasuke crawled on the other side of me. "I'm glad that you're back, though."

I wiped my tears away and smiled slightly. "We'll be a family again, I won't disappear from you." I faced him, but he seemed to already be sleeping. His mission must have warn him out. Even if it was still light out, he fell asleep so fast. I got up quickly to put the picture back up. I laid back down and faced the picture. My beautiful mom, and a younger and happier Sasuke. If Sasuke and I could just remember those times, it would be nice.

But it would never be like that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blue Wings: A Kiba Inuzuka Story and a Sasuke Uchiha Story**

**Chapter Five: Memory**

In the middle of the night, I felt strange. I felt like someone was watching me. I remember seeing eyes glowing in the dark. Maybe it was all just part of a dream.

I saw people dying again. They dropped to the floor in front of me. It was just like all the other dreams I had. They were trying to run away. I don't know what's happening… I want to run, but I'm stunned. These store owners… I know them. This dream was different. I saw them everyday… No, why? Why is this happening?

They dropped to the ground, blood drained from them. On their backs was that familiar red and white symbol in the shape of a fan. It's my clan.

I saw someone, and I called out to them, but all I could notice was a blood stained sword. He was saying something to me. I couldn't hear him. He was walking toward me.

Don't kill me.

I could see his eyes. His red eyes stared at me. I want to run, but I can't. I fell. He came closer to me.

I don't want to die.

His intimidating eyes engulfed me, it was consuming me and it made me useless. I knew him… the defined bone structure near his eyes, which deepened the affect of his glare on me, was familiar. Who was he? Why is he going to kill me?

He reached out his hand to me, and soon he covered my eyes.

What is he doing?

"Kaname…"

I shot out from the bed. For some reason, I felt like I should be in the forest, but I'm not. I am in Sasuke's room. My brother was still sleeping, but it didn't look peaceful or sound. He looked as if he was having a nightmare as well.

I felt my face around my eyes. Those hands felt real. I was experiencing a memory, could that be what I saw before my life restarted?

I looked at my brother, his eyes moved behind his closed eye lids.

I remember feeling watched. I looked out the window to find only the sides of buildings, the night clouds, and the bright moon. Every bit of my dream felt so real.

I need to go there; to the place I once called home. I could never force Sasuke to go with me. That only leaves one choice.

Sasuke went off to train, he told me he'd meet up later to talk and discuss things. I wasn't sure if I should be scared or not. We already hopped over the big hurdle, so maybe we would be okay. I looked into his eyes before he left. His eyes were still black, full of hate, full of pain, loneliness, and suffering.

I was here. Why was he still alone?

I waited till Sasuke was out of sight and ran to Kiba's house. Kiba needs to help me. I don't want to depend on him, but I need him.

I saw him, walking along side Akamaru. His hands were in his jacket pockets, he was just on his casual morning walk. "Hey, Kaname! Was it okay?"

"I had a dream last night." I said, ignoring his question completely. "It was different from the others. I feel like I actually knew those people dying in my dream. You know what I am talking about right?"

He put a hand on my arm. He tried to calm me down. "Slow down." He said.

"Will you come with me to the Uchiha clan compound? I'm ready. I want answers."

He looked at me for a second, hesitant. I hope he could see that I really needed this.

"Sasuke can't be alone anymore. I need you with me right now."

He sighed, giving up his hesitance. "Alright…" he said. I honestly didn't like seeing Kiba like this. Kiba was the sun that brightened up my day and lifted me up, now he was hesitant and worried. I hoped that Kiba's light would rub off on me, so I can brighten up Sasuke's dark world.

He led me to the compound, and I slowly remembered the way. I slowly remembered the times I walked to my home as a child alongside my brother. As we neared the gateway to the compound I held onto Kiba's jacket. I was scared of the answers I would find and I was scared that I wouldn't find answers.

"Are you sure? We don't need to do this to-"

"I need to be strong." I quickly said.

He opened the gates and memories flood into my mind. I remember walking here with Sasuke and someone else…my father maybe? My mother?

It wwas weird walking through this place, it was empty and it felt like the clan's ghost still lurked here. It was untouched, only cleaned of its blood-drenched streets.

We continued walking. Then we got to one point. It's the point where my dreams started. I started trembling. My grip on Kiba's jacket became tighter. It's as if I could see the blood and the bodies. Although, there was no blood on the ground or bodies once I took a breath. In the next moment I remembered running through here with Sasuke.

I passed by the shop, from the shop owners in my dream. I felt as if I could see them lying just outside their shop, bleeding.

I breathed heavily. I don't know what to believe right now.

"Are you okay, Kaname?" Kiba asked. He put his hands on my shoulders.

I just looked forward to the streets. My head started hurting. I was remembering too many things and thinking of too many things.

"Kaname!" Kiba yelled.

My head snapped toward him.

"We should leave…" Kiba insisted.

I just shook my head. "Please, Kiba. I need to." I held onto his hand. I need to find my house, and remember Sasuke. I felt like I knew where to go, but the memories that were around the corner frightened me.

Kiba squeezed my hand. "I'll be here." He said. His face was still sad, worried what would happen to me.

He followed me as I turned the corner. I could see more bodies flowing through my head and deceiving my eyes. I just tried to move forward and go against my mind's eye. However, I still walked carefully on the street as though I were stepping over bodies.

"I'm home…" I said. I stopped in front of a large traditional Japanese house. I remember lying outside with Sasuke and eating snacks. On a tree there was a training dummie. It looked worn out…and I actually knew why. Sasuke would train throwing knives at it and practice punching it.

I squeezed Kiba's hand and led him to a place I finally remembered going to everyday.

Even if the home was clearly untouched I still took off my sandals and Kiba did the same. I simply carried them as I walked throughout the house. It seemed like a bad idea, but I only did it because it felt like a habit even if I haven't done it in a while. The floors were covered with dirt, carried by the wind. The tracks of our footsteps were left on the floor.

I was about to open a door, but I hesitated. I was heading to my room; at least I believe so. I opened the door, and it looked like a little girls room. It had to be mine. There wasn't a lot of things in the room, just old sheets and an open drawer of old clothes that probably wouldn't fit me. I'm surprised this place wasn't sacked by robbers. Everything seemed to be here. I saw a little stuffed animal of a cat.

I suddenly remembered colleting the prints of cats… I picked up the toy. It was mine… I got it from someone. I can't remember who that person is. He was in the back of my mind. I handed it to Kiba and got out of the room.

I don't know where I was going. Where did I want to go? I put my hand on a door. This was the living room… my hands started shaking.

"Kaname." Kiba put his hand on my shoulder.

I quickly turned around, surprised by his presence. For a second I felt like I was alone.

"I need to feel like someone is with me." I held on to his hand again. I felt weak, but I felt like I would accidently hurt Kiba if I drifted off in memory and fright.

"I'm not leaving your side."

I kept looking at the door, but kept looking back to Kiba. Even if I was holding his hand, I had to make sure my mind wasn't being deceived. I felt like I was trapped in an infinite Genjutsu.

I finally slid the door open, and the room was pretty much empty. It was dark, and I could barely see anything. I walked into the room. I could see a glare off of a piece of glass. It looked like a frame. I walked toward it. My breathing felt heavier with every step I took.

I remember spending time with my mom in this room. I finally remembered her. She was so nice, she hugged me and cooked the best food. She smiled at me and Sasuke all the time and held my hand as we walked throughout the streets. My dad was barely around, but he would pat me on the head. I was his little girl…

I picked up the frame and fell to my knees.

The man… in my dreams. The man with the defined bone structure and the intimidating eyes was next to my mom in the picture. It was a family picture. The man in my dreams was my older brother…

"Itachi." He gave me that cat… he walked with me throughout town… and he killed everyone. "Why…"

I tried looking away from the picture, but when I did I noticed a lard dark splatter on the floor. I looked at it and tears started streaming down my face. It's as if I saw them there… it's their blood. My parents… it had to be.

"It can't be."

I tried looking away, but I kept reverting back to the picture, then the dried blood on the floor. My eyes kept going back and forth. I was trembling.

That night… Sasuke came home late. I was trying to look for him, but I couldn't find him. I was walking back home and I saw a body on the ground. I screamed and all I could see were bodies. I ran home… and I saw Sasuke there. Sasuke was screaming… he was in pain. I yelled and ran to him. Then I saw him… Itachi. My brother… he knocked Sasuke out. I screamed… I did something wrong… I must have. I started crying. I wanted it all to go away. I was a little girl. Itachi… he saw me. He's walking to me. I don't want to die. He put his hand around my eyes.

I screamed. Tears were streaming down my face… I felt like I was reliving it over again.

"Kaname!" Kiba yelled and he dropped to his knees and tried to have me look at him.

I saw nothing but blood and bodies. "Why… why did this happen? I did something… didn't I? Itachi, he was going to kill me. Itachi… Why? You loved our clan and our family… you loved Sasuke. Don't you love me?"

"Kaname! Snap out of it." Kiba yelled. He hugged me and put his hand on my head. "Kaname… stop. It's okay."

I put my hands on my forehead. My head hurt immensely. My sight started to blur, and it wasn't from the tears.

"Kaname!" Kiba yelled.

Somehow, I was on the ground. I saw Kiba. He looked upset.

Kiba… please smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blue Wings: A Kiba Inuzuka Story**

**Chapter Six: Actual Home**

I loved him… after all he was my brother. I'm alive, so does that mean that he loves me? Or am I meant to suffer? Why am I alive? Itachi… we're family. Yet, you killed everyone. Why? Is he the one that filled Sasuke's eyes with hate?

Now that I remember, I must find out.

"Kaname!" I heard Kiba's voice. "Kaname, wake up."

I woke up to the same dark house. We were still here, I only blacked out.

"Kaname, are you okay?"

"I remember everything." I said. "Itachi must have wiped my memory when he killed everyone…"

Kiba stilled looked sad. "Answer my question."

I looked into his eyes, he was scared. Was he worried about me? "I'll be alright. I just need to get out of here…"

Kiba helped me up.

I looked back at the picture I dropped and picked it up again. The glass was broken, just like our broken family. I didn't want to leave it here. I took the picture out of the frame and put it in my pocket.

It's still my family…

Kiba and I walked out of the nightmare.

"I'm going to look for Sasuke. Thank you, Kiba. I'll meet up with you at your house later. I'll treat you to a meal." I smiled, but before I could leave, Kiba grabbed hold of my hand.

"How do you feel now that you know?" He asked. He really looked concerned and I felt like he wouldn't let me leave till I answered.

"I'm upset, but I need answers…"

"You're not vengeful?"

I had a feeling that he was scared I would become Sasuke, a person full of hate. I smiled. "Kiba, I'll be the same person no matter what… I'll be sad for a while, but I need you to smile."

He looked surprised at first. He tried his best to give me a smile.

"I promise that I will talk to you later."

He let go of my hand. "I'm looking forward to that meal!" He said and gave me a big smile.

I quickly ran trying to find Sasuke. Maybe we could talk now that I remembered everything.

I saw the girl on his team. She was chasing the other boy on Sasuke's team and some kids. I jumped in front of her. She stopped in her tracks, surprised to see me. "Where is Sasuke?"

"He left earlier. He said he went home."

"That hurt." I heard someone say, I turned around A guy dressed in all black with a hood said. He had strange markings on his face as well, and a wrapped item on his back. It looked like a secret weapon… The Hokage's grandson had done something to this mystery ninja on accident. He probably ran into him during the chase. He wore the forehead protector of the sand ninja. He had his team member alongside him, a blonde with thick blonde hair. She had a giant fan strapped to her back, her weapon.

The boy dressed in black picked up the kid by his scarf, intending him to pay for what he did.

I took my kunai knives out of my pocket. I held one to his neck and another toward his partner. "That isn't smart." I told him. "Let him go. I know you guys are here for the exam, but I wouldn't pick a fight with our villagers so soon."

"Do it, or we'll get in trouble." His partner said, at least someone had some sense.

"Hmph." He let the kid go and I put my knives away. "I wanted to play with the villagers." Then he looked at me. "You're a chunin?" He asked me. I had forgotten I put on my chunin vest today. He gave a slight chuckle. He was doing something with his hands. Light slightly reflected on strings. I took the knife and cut them.

"What did I say about picking a fight?" I said.

"Hm, you're stronger than I thought." He was about to grab me, but a rock was thrown at his arm.

I saw Sasuke in the direction the rock was thrown from. "Get lost." He told the guy.

I sensed another ninja. He quickly appeared on the branch adjacent to Sasuke. He was pale, scary, with red hair and a symbol on his forehead. I wasn't sure, but it looked like the symbol of love. It was confusing. He had that symbol, but he was intimidating, the others didn't notice him till now. "Stop it."He said. That's when everyone focused their attention on the guy. "You're a disgrace."

"Gaara…" The guy in black was scared of this new guy. This Gaara person must be their leader. "Fine. we'll leave." The three ninja disappeared.

"Thanks for helping us." The Hokage's grandson said.

I smiled. "It's no problem."

"Who are you anyway?" The blonde said. I believe he was Naruto. I remember him from the academy days, he was a trouble maker in Sasuke's class. Sasuke talked about him before. He had whisker-like marks on his face and he had blue eyes. It was strange to see someone with his features. "You're always hanging around Sasuke." He said my brother's name in a sour tone and he glared at Sasuke as he headed my way.

"I'm Sasuke's sister." I told them. Then I looked at Sasuke. "I was looking for you… we need to talk."

"Wait what?" The others said. Naruto and the pink haired looked at me strange.

"Just ignore them, Kaname." Sasuke said. "Let's go."

I was confused, because those were Sasuke's team mates, but I walked with him anyway.

"Wait." I heard the girl say. "What were those Ninja here for?"

"The chunin exams." I said. "You'll see others like them from other villages. They have passes to be here, so they can take the exams. Your teachers are being informed about it as we speak." I began walking with Sasuke again.

"What's up?" He asked as soon as we got out of sight from them.

"I went home…"

He stopped walking and looked at me. He looked upset.

"I'm sorry… but I remember now."

"So you know, about Itachi."

"He wiped my memory, the last thing I saw before he wiped it was him knocking you out."

"He killed our parents."

"I'm aware of that… but why?"

"Does it matter?" He yelled. He looked really angry, pissed at the fact that I even asked. He paused and he tried to relax, he looked like he regretted yelling at me. "Sorry… I'm going to go home. You can stay over again, if you like." He said as he started walking away. Of course, he was talking about his small apartment and not our actual home…


End file.
